In The Dark : Prélude
by Ainari
Summary: UA. Un Kaer dans la montagne enneigée, des Lycans Gardiens du Jour, des Vampires Maîtres de la Nuit. Mais avant tout ça ? Prélude à la fiction de RyuShyki. Plus d'infos à l'intérieur.
1. Chapter 1

**Résumé :** UA. Un Kaer dans la montagne enneigée, des Lycans Gardiens du Jour, des Vampires Maîtres de la Nuit. Mais avant tout ça ? Prélude à la fiction de RyuShyki.

 **Disclamer :** Comme toujours, les personnages appartiennent au très estimé Oda, je ne fais (comme d'habitude), que les emprunter pour faire n'importe quoi avec. L'Histoire et l'Univers sont eux, le fruit de l'imagination de _RyuShyki_ , mon Dodo adoré. Là aussi, je ne fais qu'emprunter (avec plus ou moins sa bénédiction) le tout pour faire (encore une fois) n'importe quoi avec ! (en espérant ne pas me faire assassiner au final ! xD)

 **Rating :** T, pour violence, sang et noms d'oiseaux.

 **Mot de l'auteur :**

Ah que coucou les gens ! Comment que va ?!

Pour moi, c'est la grande forme ! Je suis très heureuse de vous présenter ma partie du projet commun avec _RyuShyki_ ! Si elle s'attaque au présent des personnages, ma tâche est de vous faire découvrir leur passé !

Comment la meute du Kaer s'est-elle formée ? Comment Mihawk s'est-il retrouver à babysitter toute une brochette de Lycans ? Comment Zoro et Sanji ont-ils fait connaissance ? Tout ceci et bien plus encore dans le bien nommé _**In The Dark ; Prélude**_ !

Bien sûr, l'Histoire et l'Univers sont ceux de _RyuShyki_ , qui a écrit l'oeuvre originale. Je n'y joue qu'un rôle de bêta et de catapulte à idées. Un gros merci à elle de me laisser prendre les rennes dans ce prélude, j'espère que l'histoire te plaira mon Dodo d'amour ! Ou au moins ne serait-ce qu'un peu, vu comme je suis tombée AMOUREUSE de ta fiction ! Je t'AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMEUH !

Sur ce les gens, bonne lecture à vous ! Et si je peux me permettre un conseil, foncez lire l'histoire originale, elle est à tomber par terre ! Puis ma Ryu a bien besoin d'encouragement ! Elle les mérite LARGEMENT ! Inondez-la de reviews, ça me motivera d'autant plus à lui rendre hommage dans cette fiction-ci !

Et dernier point de détail : ici, l'histoire débute environ deux ans avant le prologue de _Ryu_.

Allez, cette fois c'est la bonne ! On s'retrouve en bas !

* * *

 **Chapitre Premier**

* * *

La nuit était tombée. La lune, haut perchée dans le ciel, éclairait les pins d'une pâle clarté, leur permettant de tout discerner, ou presque. Les ténèbres du soir grignotaient encore çà et là des morceaux entiers de canopée, donnant à cette forêt qu'ils connaissaient si bien, un ils-ne-savaient-quoi d'inquiétant.

Glissant sa main jusqu'à la manche de la tunique de son compagnon d'infortune pour tirer doucement dessus, les doigts engourdis par le froid, une petite fille aux cheveux corbeaux brisa le silence oppressant les entourant.

 **\- Saga … T'es vraiment sûr que c'est par là ?**

Devant elle, le garçon à la chevelure d'argent hésita avant de répondre, sa marche de moins en moins assurée.

 **\- Ouais … Enfin … Je crois ? J'y reconnais pas grand-chose, il fait tellement noir …**

L'enfant soupira longuement, continuant à avancer dans les pas laissés dans la poudreuse par son ami.

Rester immobile était, de toutes façons, proscrit : le froid mordant ne tarderait pas à les emporter dans une torpeur de laquelle ils auraient bien du mal à revenir. Mais l'hiver déjà bien installé n'était pas leur seule préoccupation, loin de là.

Il y avait aussi ces histoires que l'on racontait au coin du feu; celles que les parents utilisaient pour effrayer les enfants et obtenir leur obéissance : des histoires de Loups.

De monstres gigantesques, à la forme presque humaine, aux babines ensanglantées retroussées sur une gueule pleines de crocs, capables de broyer la plus solide des armures ! Des histoires loin, très loin d'être des fables. Ce que l'on racontait n'était que vérité, elle comme son camarade le savaient parfaitement.

Alors, il leur fallait retrouver leur chemin au plus vite, ne laisser ni le froid, ni les Loups les rattraper.  
Grelottante, elle frictionna ses bras, son regard en quête désespéré d'un quelconque repaire familier lui indiquant la route du village. Mais rien; tous les arbres étaient identiques une fois plongés dans les ombres de la nuit.

Un craquement soudain lui fit faire volte face, rapidement imitée par le gamin à ses côtés, le panache de leur respirations devenant irrégulier sous l'effet de la surprise et de la peur. D'un mouvement du bras, elle se saisit de la dague pendant à sa ceinture, tandis qu'elle savait que Saga empoignait plus fermement son bâton. Sans même s'en rendre compte, les deux enfants se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre, les yeux à la recherche du moindre signe d'activité autour d'eux, leurs doigts tremblants autour de leurs armes de fortunes.

 **-** **Tu crois que c'est …** commença le garçon.

 **\- Chut !**

Elle ne voulait pas savoir. Elle savait qu'il y avait quelque chose, là, juste devant eux, tout près. Mais elle refusait de lui donner un nom. Si elle ne le nommait pas, elle pouvait encore se convaincre que son esprit avait tout inventé. Que les feuilles ne bruissaient pas devant elle, qu'un autre craquement ne venait pas de retentir, la faisant sursauter de plus belle.

Mais cette chose, à laquelle elle ne voulait donner ni nom, ni forme, poussa un grognement. Lourd, rauque, puissant. La terreur s'empara d'elle et de son compagnon, qui lui saisit fermement le poignet pour l'entraîner à sa suite dans une course folle. Elle manqua s'étaler à mainte reprise, ne discernant pas les racines enfouies sous la neige ou avalées par les ombres. Devant elle, Saga courait, défiait le vent lui-même, cherchant à mettre le plus de distance entre eux et la chose à leur trousse.

De nouveau, la jeune fille fit son possible pour ne pas poser les yeux sur leur poursuivant. Elle entendait sa respiration hachée, à quelques pas seulement dans son dos. Son propre souffle était irrégulier, s'élevant en d'épais nuages blancs qu'elle abandonnait aussitôt derrière elle, dévorés sans doute par la chose leur donnant la chasse. Les branches basses lui griffaient le visage et ses avants-bras, trop peu recouverts pour la protéger efficacement.

Puis la forêt fit place à une clairière, inondée par la lune, pleine et haute. Sous la lueur d'argent, la tentation de regarder la chose fut trop grande et l'enfant détourna ses pupilles bleues nuit du dos de son camarade pour les darder par dessus son épaule. Elle trembla, la peur plus vive encore dans ses veines, glaçant son cœur.

Derrière elle, un immense Werewolf leur donnait la chasse, sa fourrure était sombre et ses crocs étincelaient littéralement sous la lumière lunaire. Les babines retroussées sur des rangées de dents aussi acérées que la plus affûtées des épées, de la salive dégoulinait sur son menton.

La fillette avait l'impression d'avoir la mort elle-même sous les yeux.

C'est à ce moment qu'elle chuta, tombant lourdement sur l'herbe durcie par le gel et la neige. Saga ralentit l'allure avant de faire demi-tour, serrant si fort son bâton entre ses mains qu'il s'en fit blanchir les articulations. Il se mit entre elle et la bête, ayant tout juste le temps de lui claquer l'extrémité de son arme sur le museau lorsqu'elle arriva devant lui.

Le monstre jappa de douleur et de surprise avant de se détourner des enfants, tournant sur lui-même. Le garçon ne perdit pas de temps : il attrapa la gamine par le bras et la força à se relever alors qu'il reprenait sa course vers les arbres bien plus denses de ce côté-ci de la clairière, espérant y semer leur poursuivant.

Et en effet, si les enfants parvinrent à se faufiler entre les branches basses et les souches, la bête peina beaucoup plus à avancer, comme en témoignait les craquements des broussailles dans leurs dos. Malgré cela, elle était toujours à leurs trousses. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne prirent le temps de se retourner pour en être certain. Ils n'avaient fait que gagner du temps, rien de plus.

Le couvert des résineux masqua la lumière de l'astre nocturne, compliquant leur progression. Si les arbres ralentissaient la créature, il en était de même pour les deux jeunes gens, contrains de baisser les yeux pour ne pas trébucher sur une racine ou un trou de fange, tâche plus ardue désormais sans la lune. Ils manquèrent plusieurs fois de finir à terre, s'entraînant l'un l'autre dans leur chute, continuant malgré tout leur avancée, motivés par les grondements du Loup derrière eux.

Puis, Saga s'arrêta brusquement, si vif qu'elle heurta son dos, y cognant son nez rougit par le froid. Interpellée et inquiète, elle se pencha sur le côté pour connaître la raison de cette immobilisation soudaine, surtout que les branches continuaient de craquer derrière eux.

Devant, un enfant bloquait le passage. De leur âge, d'après ce qu'elle pouvait en juger dans l'obscurité, il était couvert de boue et ses vêtements n'étaient plus que des haillons. Un rayon de lune tomba sur ses cheveux corbeaux, où s'était glissé un peu de neige. Mais la lumière et le regard de la fillette accrochèrent surtout ses yeux dorés, résolument fixés sur les deux camarades en fuite ils semblaient briller dans les ombres.

Le Werewolf à leurs trousses hurla longuement avant que le fracas de son avancée ne se fasse plus proche, ramenant les enfants à la réalité.

Le nouveau venu glissa ses pupilles d'ambres en direction du bruit et des branchages frémissant puis les reposa sur les deux gamins lui faisant face. Il avança d'un pas et saisit délicatement le poignet de la jeune fille, accrochant son regard du sien.

 **\- Suis-moi.** Souffla-t-il tandis qu'il fit signe à Saga de lui emboîter le pas d'un mouvement de tête.

Il fila ensuite entre les troncs centenaires, guidant les deux égarés comme s'il y voyait en plein jour, sautant souplement au dessus de racines, pierres et souches abattues. Les deux autres n'eurent qu'à imiter ses gestes.

Rapidement, ils arrivèrent au pied d'un pic rocheux, que le petit brun commença à escalader, gardant toujours la main de la fillette dans la sienne, qui eut toutes les peines du monde à garder son équilibre et plus encore à suivre le même rythme que son guide. Ce dernier avançait avec une facilité déconcertante sur la pente escarpée, alors qu'elle devait chercher ses appuis pour progresser, la peur de se faire rattraper par le monstre rendant ses gestes imprécis.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit les cimes des conifères trembler au passage du Lycan toujours à leur poursuite, ses grondements résonnants dans la vallée comme s'il n'était qu'à quelques pas des enfants. Sans qu'elle ne s'explique pourquoi, elle serra plus fortement ses doigts autour de ceux du garçon aux yeux d'or.

Saga sur les talons, elle avait gravit les premiers gros rochers lorsque la bête quitta l'ombre des sapins, se ruant immédiatement dans leur direction. Elle fonça violemment sur le roc qu'ils étaient en train de gravir, le faisant trembler. Ils mirent genoux à terre afin de ne pas dévaler les quelques mètres de gravas les séparant de la gueule hargneuse du prédateur.

Celui-ci recula de quelques pas avant de s'élancer à nouveau sur la pierre, la faisant cette fois basculer sur une autre, toute proche, mais toujours hors d'atteinte de ses claquements de mâchoires furieux. Il sortit alors les griffes, raclant et rayant la surface de la roche en de longs grincements qui leur firent griser des dents. Mais il ne trouva pas de prise suffisante pour se hisser à leur hauteur, grognant et grondant de plus belle.

Le petit brun tira doucement sur la main qu'il tenait toujours serrée dans la sienne, enjoignant la fillette à se redresser pour le suivre. S'assurant de ses appuis, il la guida à son niveau puis se pencha vers Saga pour en faire de même.

Mais la bête se rua à nouveau sur le rocher qui chancela , déstabilisant le jeune homme aux cheveux d'argent, qui glissa sur une bonne partie de la roche, ses pieds à présent tout proches de la créature qui commença à bondir pour les saisir entre ses mâchoires.

 **\- Saga !** cria sa camarade en se penchant vers lui, tendant une main afin qu'il s'y agrippe mais retenue d'une poigne de fer par l'autre garçon dont elle essaya immédiatement de se défaire.

Saga évita un premier saut de l'animal, remontant in-extremis ses jambes pour échapper à la morsure. Mais la manœuvre le fit glisser un peu plus vers le Werewolf qui reprenait déjà de l'élan pour l'atteindre.

Prise de panique, la fillette fit son possible pour le rejoindre et le hisser d'une manière ou d'une autre, à sa hauteur. Mais le nouveau venu la tira vivement en arrière, sur une petite plate-forme creusée dans la pierre et se baissa afin d'attraper le col de la tunique de Saga, dardant ses prunelles d'or sur celles du monstre tentant d'escalader la paroi.

Un grondement aussi puissant que menaçant emplit l'air avant que le silence ne reprenne ses droits.

Pendant un instant, le temps sembla suspendu. Seul Saga essayait encore d'assurer sa prise pour ne pas glisser plus bas. Le Loup et la fillette s'étaient tout deux figés, leurs regards braqués sur le jeune brun penché vers la bête. Elle avait dû rêver … ce n'était pas possible… ce grondement … Elle aurait juré qu'il provenait non pas de la gorge du Werewolf sous eux mais bien de l'enfant aux yeux dorés.

Celui-ci brisa d'ailleurs sa léthargie en tirant plus fortement sur le vêtement de l'autre garçon, l'aidant ainsi à atteindre leur niveau. Elle se hâta de les rejoindre et d'assurer une prise supplémentaire à son ami essoufflé, mais elle ne résista pas à l'envie de reposer toute son attention sur l'échange entre le monstre et leur sauveur.

L'un comme l'autre s'observaient en chien de faïence, comme prêt à se sauter dessus. Puis, tout s'arrêta. Le Loup se laissa retomber au pied des rochers et commença à reculer, non sans gronder de mécontentement. Puis il tourna les talons et disparût dans les ténèbres des bois, hurlant à la lune.

Le garçon quand à lui, se laissa retomber sur son séant et essuya les quelques gouttes de sueur perlant sur son front, soupirant longuement. Il posa ses yeux ambrés sur les deux compagnons d'infortune et leur offrit un léger sourire.

 **-** **On a eu chaud !** Lança-t-il, visiblement soulagé.

La fillette le regarda longuement avant … d'étouffer un rire. La tête sur ses genoux et se remettant difficilement de ses émotions, Saga lui jeta un regard en coin, ne comprenant pas ce qui pouvait la faire marrer de la sorte.

Le sourire du garçon s'étira un peu plus et il détourna le regard vers le ciel empli d'étoiles et la lune, brillante comme jamais. La jeune fille leva elle aussi ses pupilles sombres vers la voûte céleste, reprenant, à l'instar des deux autres gamins, sa respiration.

 **\- Merci.** Dit-elle une fois son souffle redevenu normal, son attention retournée vers leur sauveur.

Le garçon lui répondit d'un hochement de tête tandis qu'elle tapotait doucement l'épaule de son comparse qui se redressa, toujours un peu essoufflé. Elle se leva et tendit une main vers le petit brun.

 **\- Je m'appelle Kuina. Et celui qui crache encore ses poumons, c'est Saga.**

Les deux orbes d'or se posèrent sur elle, la faisant inexplicablement frissonner. Leur propriétaire la jaugea un court moment, avant de regarder la paume tendue vers lui pour finalement revenir accrocher ses prunelles aux siennes, se levant à son tour pour emmêler ses doigts aux siens.

 **\- Zoro.**

* * *

Et TADA !

Alors, vos impressions ? Je continue ? Je laisse les vrais écrivains se concentrer sur leurs œuvres et j'm'occupe que des miennes ? Je vais me pendre ?  
Rassurez ma pauvre âme, par pitiééééééé ! ;_;

Ah, et pour ceux qui se le demandent ; Saga est un personnage apparut dans le Cinquième Film de One Piece. Il a apprit l'escrime dans le même dojo que Zoro et Kuina et a été très proche de nos deux bretteurs préférés. Il m'a donc parut tout indiqué pour le rôle qui est le sien ici.

En espérant vraiment que ce ... machin ? vous plaise et rende un juste hommage à la fiction originale ~

Tchuss !  
Ai-chan


	2. Chapter 2

Salut tout le monde !

Me revoici de retour ! (pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! / -part se pendre-)

Ça faisait longtemps ! Je m'en excuse platement ! Ma santé fait des siennes dernièrement, ce à quoi s'ajoutent quelques petits problèmes ... donc malheureusement, je n'arrive plus à tenir mes anciens planning ... Néanmoins, j'espère que vous resterez toujours au rendez-vous !

Sur ce, je vous laisse avec la suite de notre très cher prélude aux Ombres de ma Ryu adorée ! Merci encore pour vos encouragements, je suis d'autant plus motivée à vous livrer la suite !

PS : Le chapitre 20 de Nakama est en cours de frappe et très bientôt sur vos écrans !

Bonne lecture ! 8D

* * *

 **Chapitre Deuxième**

* * *

Après avoir reprit leurs souffles et une courte ascension sur le même pic rocheux leur ayant servit de refuge, les enfants, Zoro en tête, arrivèrent sur une plate-forme taillée à même la roche par le vent et la pluie. Suffisamment large pour leur permettre à tout trois d'y tenir sans problème, elle dominait les sommets des plus hauts pins, leur offrant une vue imprenable sur la forêt baignée par la lueur argentée de la lune. Dans un renfoncement de la paroi, l'entrée d'une grotte se laissait deviner, assez haute pour qu'ils puissent y entrer sans avoir à se baisser, mais trop basse pour qu'un adulte en face autant.  
Zoro s'approcha de l'ouverture et s'y engouffra, échappant momentanément à la vue de ses deux nouveaux camarades qui s'empressèrent de le suivre. Leur rencontre toute récente avec le Lycan laissant encore traîner en eux les traces de la peur. Au moindre bruit, ils sursautaient et n'en finissaient plus de chercher le contact de l'autre; durant leur escalade, Saga n'avait cessé de chercher à attraper un bout de la tunique de son amie qui elle, refusait catégoriquement de lâcher le brun du regard.

Il leur fallut un moment avant de s'habituer à l'obscurité de la cavité et repérer leur sauveur contre le mur du fond, en train de déplier ce qui leur semblait être de lourdes fourrures.  
Sans même se concerter, les deux rescapés se hâtèrent d'aller s'enrouler dans les peaux de bêtes qui formèrent rapidement un bouclier protecteur contre le froid mordant auquel ils avaient été exposés si longtemps.  
Un petit sourire étira à nouveau les lèvres de leur hôte qui se dirigea vers un autre mur afin de rassembler du petit bois qu'il laissa tomber au milieu d'un cercle de caillasses. Il se saisit ensuite d'un bâton, d'un court arc et d'un morceau de charbon qu'il frictionna. Quelques instants plus tard, le feu prit, faisant danser leurs ombres sur les parois de leur abri.

Kuina laissa s'échapper un soupire de soulagement en reposant sa tête contre l'épaule de Saga. Elle n'était plus dehors, à courir dans la neige et, même si elle savait que la bête rôdait toujours, elle savait qu'elle était incapable de grimper jusqu'à leur hauteur. Elle l'aurait déjà fait sinon. Et Zoro ne se serait sans doute pas installé ici si l'endroit n'était pas sûr.  
En parlant du garçon, celui-ci se drapa d'une pelisse noire avant de s'installer à son tour prêt du foyer, lui tendant une gourde d'eau. Elle en bu une longue gorgée avant de la faire passer à son compagnon d'infortune.

Puis, n'y tenant plus, dévorée par la curiosité à l'encontre de l'enfant aux yeux d'or, elle demanda

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, tout seul ?**

Celui-ci la considéra une seconde avant de reporter son attention sur les flammes, se contentant d'hausser les épaules.

 **\- Je devais partir.** Lâcha-t-il simplement. **Et vous ?**

Reposant la gourde, Saga s'essuya le coin de la bouche, devançant la fillette.

 **\- On cherchait des herbes, mais la nuit nous a surprit et on s'est perdu en essayant de retourner au village. Un fois le soleil couché, on y reconnaît plus rien là-dehors. Tu ne connaîtrais pas le chemin pour y retourner par hasard ?**

Kuina lui balança son coude dans les côtes, lui lançant un regard réprobateur. Comme s'il allait pouvoir répondre par l'affirmative !  
Sauf que, contre toute attente, Zoro se désintéressa du bois se fendant dans le foyer et posa son regard mordoré sur l'autre garçon, inspirant profondément.

 **\- Je devrais pouvoir. Mais demain.**

Les deux gamins restèrent interdits, s'échangeant une œillade avant de fixer leur tout prochain guide. Allaient-ils vraiment pouvoir rentrer chez eux aussi facilement ?

 **-** **Pourquoi pas maintenant ?** Demanda Saga. **Les plantes sont pour m** **a** **m** **ère,** **el** **l** **e** **est malade et en a besoin.**

Le brun secoua la tête de droite à gauche alors que Kuina rejouait de son coude sur les flans de l'argenté.

 **\- Et le Loup, crétin ? T'as vraiment envie de te faire courser ?**

 **\- Il ne reviendra pas.** Trancha le jeune homme aux yeux d'or.

Nouvelle œillade entre les deux comparses dubitatifs. Voyant leur trouble, Zoro s'expliqua.

 **\- Vous n'arriverez pas à me suivre de nuit. On attendra le jour pour que vous y voyiez clair.**

 **\- Pardon ?!** s'exclamèrent en cœur les deux amis.

Pour toute réponse, leur hôte se laissa tomber sur le côté, toujours emmitouflé dans sa fourrure et offrit son dos aux flammes ainsi qu'à la vue de ses invités.  
Le silence tomba, uniquement brisé par le bois craquant dans les braises et les deux enfants se firent une raison; leur sauveur n'allait pas s'étendre d'avantage sur le sujet. Ils se pelotonnèrent donc un peu plus dans les peaux entourant leurs épaules avant de s'allonger à leur tour près des flammes, se serrant l'un contre l'autre afin de partager leur chaleur.  
Aidé par leurs aventures et la fatigue, le sommeil ne tarda pas à les prendre.

* * *

 **OoOoO**

* * *

Ils ne sortirent de leur léthargie que plusieurs heures plus tard, réveillés par un oisillon trop heureux de gazouiller près de l'entrée de la tanière.  
Kuina ouvrit difficilement un œil tandis qu'elle relevait la tête, qu'elle avait posée sur le torse de Saga. Ce dernier baragouina quelques mots qu'elle ne prit pas la peine d'identifier; elle savait que le garçon n'était pas du matin. Elle le laissa donc se retourner dans sa pelisse tandis qu'elle s'étirait, courbaturée par sa course et la nuit passée à même le sol de la caverne. Du coin de l'œil, elle chercha Zoro. La peau dont il s'était drapé la veille était près du feu, mais aucune trace de l'enfant. Quand même inquiète que leur guide ne les ait planté là sans autre forme de procès, elle se leva et se dirigea vers l'ouverture dans la roche, à travers laquelle la lumière du début de matinée brillait, lui faisant plisser les yeux.

Il avait neigé pendant leur sommeil, une fine couche de poudreuse recouvrait la petite plate-forme où était nichée la grotte, mais également la cime des conifères tout proches, ensevelissant le paysage tout entier sous un manteau blanc. A ses pieds, elle discerna une série d'empreintes descendant du pic. Nul doute que leur nouvelle rencontre était passée par là il y a peu. Pour aller où ? Ça seul l'intéressé pouvait y répondre.  
Elle soupira longuement, laissant s'échapper un lourd nuage de condensation alors qu'elle resserrait un peu plus sa fourrure autour de ses épaules, cherchant à recouvrir sa nuque encore à la merci du vent frais. Son regard lui, vagabondait à la recherche d'une quelconque trace du passage de Zoro en contre-bas mais le soleil, trop vif sur la neige trop blanche lui donna rapidement mal aux yeux.

Zoro … Un gamin bien étrange que voilà … De multiples questions se bousculaient dans la tête de la petite brune depuis qu'elle avait rencontré cet enfant aux yeux d'or.  
Que faisait-il, seul et en pleine nuit au beau milieu de la forêt ? Comment était-il parvenu à les guider dans une obscurité quasi-totale ? Mais surtout, comme avait-il pu faire fuir le Loup ? Il ne lui avait jeté qu'un regard que la bête avait abandonné toute idée de les dévorer. Et il y avait ce grondement aussi … Plus elle y pensait, plus elle était certaine qu'il provenait non pas du monstre, mais bien du garçon.

Elle secoua vivement la tête de droite à gauche, refusant la conclusion logique à laquelle son cerveau était arrivé. Zoro, un Lycan ? Non. Définitivement non.

De ce qu'on lui avait raconté, les Lycans étaient des Loups ayant revêtus forme humaine. Ils étaient sanguinaires, sans pitié, sans jugement. Des animaux, rien de plus. Des bêtes prenant plaisir à traquer et tuer les Hommes. Et cela ressemblait tellement peu au garçon qu'elle avait rencontré ! Bon, ladite rencontre ne datait certes que de la veille au soir, mais quelque chose hurlait à la jeune fille que Zoro n'était pas comme le monstre lui ayant donné la chasse. La preuve ? Elle était encore vivante, non ?

Un bruit sur sa droite la tira de ses réflexions. Nerveuse et songeant que la bête avait fini par trouver le moyen de gravir les rochers, elle se saisit immédiatement de sa dague, la pointant dans la direction du son lui étant parvenu. La seconde d'après, elle manqua d'éborgner Zoro.

Celui-ci la fixait de ses pupilles mordorées, les posant une seconde sur la lame tendue entre lui et la demoiselle avant de revenir à son visage. La devinant nerveuse, il leva les mains, lui présentant les deux lièvres qu'il tenait par les oreilles.

 **\- Le repas.** Donna-t-il pour toute explication.

Puis, il contourna la fillette pour entrer dans la grotte, se dirigeant directement vers le feu qu'il raviva, tirant par la même occasion Saga des dernières brumes du sommeil. Kuina pour sa part, s'ébroua vivement avant de retourner elle aussi dans la tanière, reléguant ses interrogations dans un coin de son esprit.  
Devant les braises, le brun s'attelait à retirer les peaux de ses prises tandis que l'argenté s'étira longuement en baillant, le regard encore un peu vague. Bien vite, les deux rongeurs furent embrochés au dessus des flammes et Saga, parfaitement réveillé, assaillait leur hôte des questions qu'avait pourtant refoulé son amie.

 **\- Comment t'es arrivé jusqu'ici ? J'veux dire, y a rien dans le coin et notre village est le seul lieu de passage des environs ! Puis l'autre bestiole, comment t'as fait pour qu'elle décampe ? Et tu sais vraiment où se trouve notre village ? Pas qu'on se perde d'avantage, ça serait franchement con.**

Zoro, d'une patience à toute épreuve, se contentait de faire tourner la broche, subissant en silence le véritable interrogatoire que lui faisait subir l'autre garçon. Kuina l'aurait d'ailleurs arrêté depuis longtemps d'un coup de coude entre les côtes si elle n'était pas elle aussi, dévorée par la curiosité. Au lieu de ça, elle nota qu'à l'évocation de se perdre un peu plus, les oreilles du jeune homme prirent une légère teinte rosée.

 **\- Vous sentez comme une partie de la forêt par laquelle je suis passé. Votre village devrait y être.**

Dubitatif, Saga fixa longuement le brun avant de lever un bras et de renifler sa manche. Empestait-il d'une quelconque façon ? Sa camarade, elle, dû se retenir pour ne pas frapper son front de sa main.  
Que les garçons sont bêtes des fois !  
Cependant, cette réponse soulevait plus de questions qu'elle n'en apportait, ce qu'elle allait rétorquer au moment où le brun lui tendit l'un des lapins, par dessus le foyer.

 **\- Mangez. On part dès que vous avez fini.**

La demoiselle saisit la broche et s'assit sur sa pelisse alors que Saga se jetait déjà sur son repas, le ventre vide depuis la veille.

 **\- Et toi ?** Demanda-t-elle, voyant que leur guide se levait pour rassembler ses quelques affaires.

 **\- J'ai gobé un truc en chemin.**

Elle se figea une seconde, son lièvre pendant misérablement sur sa branche alors que l'argenté à côté d'elle se bâfrait littéralement du sien. À nouveau, son cerveau fonctionna au quart de tour, essayant de la persuader que l'enfant en face d'elle était bien un Loup. D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'elle y pensait, les rongeurs qu'il avait rapporté avaient des plaies au niveau du cou, comme si une mâchoire le leur avait brisé. Et puis, Zoro lui-même ne l'aidait pas à le défendre ! À chaque question posée, il semblait soit éluder, soit ne répondre qu'aux interrogations qui pouvaient l'arranger. Et leur en apprendre le moins possible, également.  
Une nouvelle fois, elle secoua vivement sa frimousse puis mordit dans la chair encore fumante.

* * *

 **OoOoO**

* * *

Leur repas avalé, ils descendirent le pic rocheux, non sans une certaine appréhension pour les deux rescapés. Et si la bête était encore là ? Mais Zoro, confiant, ouvrait la marche, sautant souplement d'un roc à l'autre alors que les deux autres étaient obligés de vérifier constamment leurs appuis, la tache rendue ardue par la neige rendant le tout extrêmement glissant. Ce fut la main sur le manche de sa dague que la jeune fille posa le pied sur l'herbe gelée, qui craqua sous son poids. Saga n'en menait pas plus large, empoignant fermement son bâton.  
Le brun lui, c'était déjà avancé sous le couvert des arbres, dardant ses yeux dorés sur les retardataires.

 **-** **Il ne reviendra pas.** Assura-t-il, en voyant qu'aucun des deux n'esquissait le moindre mouvement.

Bien que loin d'être rassurés, Kuina et son camarade s'approchèrent de leur guide qui attendit qu'ils fassent quelques pas dans sa direction avant de reprendre sa route.  
Rapidement, l'ombre des pins les priva de la lumière du soleil, faisant danser des formes incongrues sur la poudreuse immaculée. La foret semblait comme complètement endormie, son sommeil uniquement troublé par la marche des enfants et le givre craquant sous leurs pas.

Combien de temps marchèrent-ils, en silence ? Ils ne sauraient le dire. Zoro avait fini par les mener à un petit court d'eau n'ayant pas encore été prit par le gel et le suivit de longues heures, ne s'arrêtant que pour jeter un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule afin de s'assurer que ses nouveaux compagnons le suivaient toujours. Ceux-ci, sans doute encore inquiets de recroiser le Loup de la veille, posaient leurs regards sur tout ce qui avait le malheur de faire le plus petit geste. Ça avait autant été une branche cédant sous le poids de la neige que le passage d'une biche sur l'autre rive du ruisseau. Un rien semblait pouvoir les faire sursauter.

Au bout d'un moment, sans doute pour se donner un peu de courage, la fillette commença à fredonner un air, que le garçon aux cheveux d'argents reprit peu après. Curieux, le brun se surprit à ralentir le pas, afin d'écouter plus attentivement la mélodie, un petit sourire étirant ses lèvres.  
Voyant son intérêt, Kuina trottina jusqu'à lui et reprit plus clairement, sa voix s'élevant dans le silence de la forêt.

 _The shepherd's lost  
And his home is far  
Keep to the stars  
The dawn will come_

Un petit rire lui échappa.

 **\- Ça reflète plutôt bien notre situation, n'est-ce pas ?** Demanda-t-elle en plongeant son regard dans le sien. **Tu la connais ?**

Zoro secoua la tête à la négative. Cette chanson lui était parfaitement inconnue, mais elle trouvait un écho tout particulier en lui. Il ne saurait cependant l'expliquer.

 **\- On va remédier à cela, alors.** Lança la fillette avec un clin d'œil.

 _The night is long  
And the path is dark  
Look to the sky  
For one day soon  
The dawn will come_

Son chant rythma bien vite leur marche, que le garçon aux yeux d'or avait encore ralentit, buvant littéralement les paroles de la litanie et faisant de son mieux pour les retenir.

.

Le soleil devait avoir dépassé son zénith lorsque Saga poussa un soupire exaspéré, se laissant tomber sur un tronc abattu.

 **\- Y en a marre ! J'ai les pieds en compote et toujours pas de village en vue ! On est parti à l'aube pourtant !**

 **\- Et rester assis à te lamenter ne va pas le rapprocher, gros bêta !**

Les poings sur les hanches, Kuina se rapprocha de lui, le regard lourd de reproches.  
L'angoisse de recroiser le Lycan avait cédé la place à celle de ne pas retrouver leur chez-eux, même en elle. Néanmoins, elle faisait de son mieux pour l'étouffer. Blâmer leur situation ne la changerait en rien, elle le savait, alors autant avancer. Et puis, Zoro savait où il allait, n'est-ce pas ? … N'est-ce pas ?

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, l'argenté se pencha sur le côté pour regarder l'autre garçon, camouflé par le corps de la demoiselle.

 **\- Est-ce que tu sais au moins où on va ? On marche depuis des plombes !**

Les joues du bruns rosirent alors qu'il détournait le regard, comme gêné.

 **\- L'odeur est la même que sur vous. On ne devrait pas être loin …**

 **\- J'm'en fiche de l'odeur ! Je sens rien du tout moi ! Si ça se trouve, on est carrément à l'autre bout de la forêt à l'heure actuelle !**

 **\- Mais c'est la même que …**

 **\- Rien à foutre j'te dis ! Tu sais absolument pas où on est ! Admets-le au moins !**

Zoro rentra légèrement la tête entre les épaules alors que son visage prit une teinte proche du coquelicot.

 **\- J'ai jamais dit que je savais où était votre village …** marmonna-t-il, les yeux rivés au sol.

 **\- QUOI ?!**

Saga se leva d'un bond et la brunette dû le retenir par les épaules pour ne pas qu'il se rue vers leur guide pas si infaillible que ça.

 **-** **T'as d** **û** **partir de chez toi ? Mon cul ouais ! Tu t'es plutôt paumé en chemin !** Cracha l'argenté en essayant de se défaire de la prise de son amie, agrippant ses poignets afin qu'elle libère sa tunique.

Le brun, penaud, regardait partout sauf vers les deux camarades. Son flair les avait certes mené jusqu'ici mais pour le reste, il avait simplement espéré que les enfants reconnaîtraient rapidement un quelconque détail dans le paysage pour finir de les amener à bon port.

Mauvais calcul.

 **\- Saga ! Ça suffit maintenant !** Tonna la jeune femme. **Sans lui, on se serait fait dévorer par le Loup !**

 **\- Et sans lui, on serait pas plus paumé qu'avant !**

La gifle partit, magistrale, résonnant dans le calme subitement revenu. Saga papillonna un court instant des yeux avant de lever une main et de la poser sur la marque rouge ornant déjà son visage là où les doigts de la fillette l'avaient claqué. Celle-ci d'ailleurs, le fusillait du regard.

 **\- Je veux bien croire que tu sois fatigué mais je ne peux pas te laisser reporter la faute sur Zoro. J'te rappelle que sans lui, tu n'aurais même plus l'occasion de te plaindre. Et puis -…**

Elle fut coupée dans son sermon par la paume dudit Zoro, qui se posa sur son épaule afin d'attirer son attention. Ses pupilles de nuit croisèrent celles d'or et le propriétaire de ces dernières pointa d'un coup de menton la cime des pins les entourant. Suivant le geste, Kuina plissa les yeux pour ne pas se faire aveugler par la réfraction du soleil sur la neige. Elle ne vit rien d'autre que le ciel gris le temps que sa vue ne s'habitue à la luminosité. Puis, elle discerna enfin ce que le petit brun voulait lui montrer ; de longs panaches de fumée blanche montant paresseusement vers les cieux.

Un immense sourire illumina immédiatement son visage tandis qu'elle lâchait son camarade colérique.

Le village, enfin !

N'attendant pas la réaction des autres, elle partit à toute allure en direction des fumerolles qu'elle parvenait encore à entrevoir entre les feuillages.

Dans sa course folle, les branches trop basses s'accrochèrent à ses vêtements, mais elle n'eut cure. Derrière elle, elle entendit vaguement les feuilles bruisser, signe que Saga lui avait emboîté le pas, sans doute imité par Zoro. À cette pensée, elle jeta un œil par dessus son épaule, constatant qu'en effet, l'argenté s'était élancé à sa suite. Mais pas le brun.

Elle ralentit puis s'arrêta, laissant son compagnon d'infortune la dépasser tandis qu'elle cherchait leur guide du regard. Elle le vit, à l'endroit même où elle l'avait laissé, parfaitement immobile. Malgré la distance, leur regards s'accrochèrent et elle su qu'elle ne pouvait le laisser seul. Alors, elle revint sur ses pas et, lorsqu'elle arriva à hauteur de l'enfant, prit délicatement sa main dans la sienne.

 **-** **Viens avec nous.** Proposa-t-elle avec un doux sourire.

Le garçon plongea un peu plus ses yeux d'or dans les siens alors que la jeune fille sentait ses doigts se resserrer doucement autour des siens. Elle songea que la solitude devait lui peser, surtout s'il la côtoyait depuis longtemps. Ce qui, elle en était certaine, était le cas.  
Le devinant indécis, elle reprit, sans se défaire de son sourire.

 **\- Je pourrais t'apprendre la suite de la chanson.**

L'éclat qu'elle vit dans les prunelles d'or et le sourire étirant les lèvres du brun valurent toutes les réponses du monde.

 **\- Rentrons chez nous.**

* * *

Qui a reconnu la chanson ? Heiiiin ? Qui ? 8D

Une sucette télépathique avec un supplément câlin à qui trouvera la réponse en premier !

Sinon, j'ai le droit de redemander un avis ? Quoi? Sauter par la fenêtre ? _-regarde par la baie vitrée-_ J'suis au rez-de-chaussé donc bon ... xD

A la r'voyure !

Ai-chan, qui part noyer sa connerie dans quelques litres de soda et une bonne séance d'écriture.


End file.
